neumont_pathfinderfandomcom-20200214-history
Iri
Character Details Player Character: Ryan Adams Character Name: Iri Race: Human Gender: Female Class: ??? Oracle 10 Effective Level: ??? 10 Alignment Chaotic/Good Physical Description Height 5'6" 95 lb. Hair White (Length: Middle of her back) Eyes Blue-Green with a slight haze to them. Clothes Ceremonial robes Personality She is slightly timid around other except when it deals with her sister. She unfortunately has to rely on others a lot because of her inability to see very well. She has a common propensity to act against fate, and attempts to change the outcome of many of the visions she has. Inventory Previous Items Ring of Lover's Affection :One of a pair of rings given to her by the goddess Shelyn. Cloak of the Hunt :A cloak that helps grant her perfect invisibility. Current Items :N/A Backstory *Iri was cursed at birth. Her eyes had a pale haze over them stealing from her the ability to see things at a distance. In exchange she was given visions of the future. *Iri was raised in a shrine by her mother, Natsuki and her father Souji. *When she was 7 her parents adopted Airi. She worked hard to help Airi overcome her fear of people. *As she grew older her visions became more aggressive causing her to spend days at a time recovering. *Due to a vision she saw in which Airi was killed by men attacking the shrine, she was left little choice but to destroy the relationship between them in order to keep the vision from coming true. *Thanks to her work in destroying the relationship, she was able to change the future in which Airi was killed, however doing this cost her, her life. She was killed by the man that she had seen kill Airi in her vision. Adventure So Far *Desert Puzzles *The Invasion of Hell Character Relations Airi :Airi is Iri's adopted sister. Due to her inability to see very well and her visions, Airi took care of her. When Airi told her that she wanted them to become lovers, Iri was forced to reject her in order to keep a vision in which Airi was killed from coming true. Iri gave her life to save Airi. : Now that she has been given a second chance she wants to make up for all the time that they lost together and the feelings she was never able to express. Hekrion :After hearing from her sister that Hekrion was a Damphir, she became slightly wary of him. Despite her initial misgivings, she trusts her sister's judgment, and feels she will eventually open up to him once she gets to know him a little bit better. : After gaining Hekrion's assistance in delivering a letter to Shadow Absalom for her sister and his "kindness" during their conversation, she now feels a little bit closer to him. She wants to learn more about the problems he carries and to help him if she possibly can. Munin :Munin gave his soul to resurrect Iri. She feels greatly indebted to him, and has agreed with Airi to help hunt down the contract demon to which he sold his soul. Geralt :Iri still hasn't gotten to know Geralt yet. She is greatful for his help in getting Munin soul back. Yin and Yang :Yang and Iri haven't talked to each other yet. Airi has asked her to keep her distance from him until she can get him to understand the issues with her vision. : Iri has gotten to know Yang quite a bit better and despite AIri's warnings tries to help him understand anything he can't. She is quite excited to be able to help someone else, a big change from always getting help from others. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Deceased Player Characters Category:Oracle